El Principio
by Neissa
Summary: Sesshomaru odia a los humanos. Por eso no entiende por qué la deja estar ahí, por qué no le molesta su presencia. Aquello no iba a cambiar nada. No debía cambiar nada. Sesshomaru/Rin. Momento captado en el tiempo. One-shot


_Título: El Principio._

_Pareja: Sesshomaru/ Rin._

_Género: Romance, a falta de otro más exacto (y dado que soy fan de esta pareja...)._

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sólo escribo sobre él._

_Nota: Esta historia (one-shot) la escribí hace mucho tiempo, bastante antes de mis otros dos fics de este mundo. Como dice el título, es el principio de la relación de Rin con Sesshomaru, ¡me encantan!_

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

El bosque era un lugar apacible y sereno. El gorjeo de los pájaros, el suave rumor del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles, el ruido de los pequeños animales reptando por el suelo en busca de sustento. La vida era alegre y tranquila. Un idílico paraje donde respirar el aroma de la naturaleza. Nadie esperaría encontrarse allí a un demonio como aquel, descansando bajo la sombra de un castaño sin ánimo de querer moverse en un futuro próximo. Era extraño: su apariencia no era espantosa, su figura se veía esbelta. No parecía un demonio, más bien lo contrario. Largos cabellos blanquecinos reposaban sobre sus hombros, enmarcando un rostro de hermosas facciones. Ojos dorados, piel pálida como la luna; pero no como la que adornaba su frente, tan púrpura que atraía inmediatamente cualquier mirada. Su cara era una máscara de indiferencia, como si Kami se hubiera olvidado de él cuando repartió el don de las emociones por el mundo. No parecía un demonio peligroso ni agresivo, más bien un ángel herido y olvidado.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos. Ella había vuelto.

―No te esfuerces. No me sienta bien la comida humana.

La pequeña Rin dejó caer la carne medio cruda que a duras penas había conseguido. No era mucho, pero más de lo que solía comer en tres días. Miró al suelo, decepcionada por su error, y recogió el desastre que había ocasionado su torpeza. Lo recordaría, nada de carne.

El demonio vio marchar a la niña. Así había sido desde el día en que llegó a ese bosque para recuperarse de la batalla con su medio hermano Inuyasha. La primera vez que la vio, la había confundido con un enemigo que trataba de atacarle, por lo que gruñó con la furia de su parte demoníaca, activada por la reciente lucha. Ella había retrocedido un par de pasos por el susto, temerosa de esos brillantes ojos rojos. Se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Sesshomaru pensó que no la volvería a ver.

Volvió al día siguiente con comida. Notó su presencia tras el grueso tronco de un árbol. Al no dar muestras de saber que estaba allí, la niña se atrevió a mostrar su cara rosada para observarlo con curiosidad. ¿Por qué habría vuelto la humana? Sesshomaru no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Miró el cielo despejado, pensando en la posición en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Derrotado por su hermano, tan sólo mitad demonio. Sin la espada que su padre había dejado a su muerte. Despojado de su brazo izquierdo por su falta de poder. Sumido en sus lúgubres pensamientos, no notó cuando se acercó y se puso a escasos dos metros de él. Ella lo miraba. Él la miró a su vez, viendo como dejaba a sus pies un lienzo con unas pocas frutas. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, ignorándola. La niña terminó yéndose.

Ese día no se sorprendió de verla, cargada de carne mal preparada, aunque para el caso daba igual ―¿acaso los demonios comían alimentos cocinados por humanos?―. Su comentario la había sobresaltado, provocando que se le cayera la comida que le traía. El demonio vio cómo la recogía sin decir nada, echándole de vez en cuando fugaces miradas de curiosidad. Y ella se fue, tan rápido como había llegado.

En el próximo amanecer, los suaves rayos de sol que se entreveían por las ramas de los árboles le despertaron. Esperó unos segundos a que se despejase su mente. Eso lo fastidiaba; su cabeza estaba enturbiada desde la batalla. Incluso dormía más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Miró la cicatriz que se había formado donde debería estar su brazo. Estaba sanando. En un par de días más estaría completamente recuperado ―al menos, su cuerpo―. Iba a ser hora de dejar aquel apacible bosque y reanudar su viaje. Sabía eso pero… ¿por qué se sentía tan pesado?

Un chasquido a su lado atrajo su atención. Así que había vuelto. Era una humana persistente.

Ese día traía tres pequeños peces de río y un gran cardenal, que adornaba su ojo derecho.

―Creí haberte dicho que no me sentaba bien tu comida ―comentó con frialdad. Vio como la cara de la niña de precaución cambiaba a una de tristeza. ¿A qué venía tanta pena? Si él no comía esa bazofia, podría hacerlo ella. Dado su pequeño y mustio cuerpo, no parecía que gustara de ese placer muy a menudo.

Al bajar la cabeza, su herida se hizo aún más visible para los ojos de Sesshomaru. Una inconsciente curiosidad se apoderó de él. ¿Cómo se habría golpeado de esa forma? Había visto de primera mano que la niña no era precisamente grácil, pero le resultaba difícil de creer que fuera auto-infligido. Alguien le había hecho eso.

―¿Cómo te has hecho eso en el ojo? ―preguntó directamente a la pequeña Rin, señalando su herida.

Esperó su respuesta, que nunca llegó. En cambió, le dirigió una enorme sonrisa tonta. Tampoco dijo nada entonces.

―¿Por qué te alegras? Sólo te he preguntado qué te ha pasado.

Pero ella continuaba sonriendo, y permaneció así durante toda la tarde. No obstante, no hablaba. Sesshomaru dejó de intentar comprenderla. Esa humana debía ser más compleja que los que habían pasado frente a sus ojos toda su vida. No había otra explicación para su sonrisa silenciosa. Aunque todavía no encontraba la razón por la que aquello no le molestaba.

No volvió el día siguiente. Sin saberlo, estuvo esperando pacientemente su regreso, pero éste no se produjo. ¿Se habría cansado la pequeña humana de la curiosa atracción en la que se había convertido el demonio? Tal vez hubiera encontrado otra diversión con sus amigos humanos. Era algo normal, aunque inconscientemente sentía su ausencia. Su compañía le había traído calma.

Se levantó de aquel lugar en el que había reposado una semana bajo el castaño. Había alargado demasiado su recuperación por capricho. No podía dejarse distraer con estas pequeñas tonterías, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. El asunto de la espada aún rondaba su mente, como una diminuta y molesta avispa. Era hora de trazar planes y de olvidarse de la humana. Ella seguramente ya le habría olvidado.

Encontró a Jaken gritando cosas incoherentes al cielo, montado sobre Ah-Un en un claro del bosque. Con un suave suspiro, le lanzó una rápida piedra a su pequeño cuerpo para anunciar su llegada. El demonio sapo estaba indeciso de entre si saludarle devotamente o reprocharle el haber intentado matarle anteriormente con la Tenseiga. Sesshomaru ignoró su aburrida palabrería. Se dispuso a avanzar a su siguiente destino cuando un cambio en el olor del ambiente atrajo su atención. Lobos. Y donde había lobos, había sangre. Pero eso no era todo…

Era _su_ sangre.

Siguió el rastro de inmediato, sin responder las molestas preguntas que le lanzaba Jaken. No solía contestar a lo que decía pues solían ser cosas insustanciales, pero aquella vez había algo más. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Con paso cada vez más rápido, atravesó el bosque hasta casi llegar a la aldea. Un bulto anaranjado en medio del camino llamó su atención y confirmó sus sospechas.

La niña estaba muerta.

―Pobre desdichada, ¿habrán sido los lobos? ―dijo Jaken corriendo al lado del cadáver.

Sesshomaru se inclinó sobre ella. Sí, habían sido los lobos. Las marcas por todo su cuerpo así lo decían. La habían asesinado a mordiscos. Un ligero sentimiento de pesar se instaló en él, para su sorpresa. ¿Por qué lamentaba su muerte? Ella no era más que una humana, un ser que despreciaba con toda su alma. Por mucho que le hubiera acompañado los últimos días, eso no podía cambiarse. No obstante, a pesar de sus palabras, acarició el lacio pelo moreno de la niña. Aquello no podía acabar así.

Una extraña descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó y lo volvió a sentir. Venía de su obi. Sus ojos reflejaron curiosidad y expectación al ver como su espada más inútil, la Tenseiga, se iluminaba con una poderosa aura azulada. No pudo evitar tocarla y seguidamente desenvainarla. Entonces los vio: pequeñas criaturas palpaban el cuerpo de la humana con ansia, regocijo. Enviados de la muerte. Al instante supo qué hacer.

Jaken soltó una exclamación al ver a su amo descargar la Tenseiga contra el cuerpo sin vida de la humana. Atónito, siguió sus posteriores movimientos: envainar la espada y acunar a la niña entre sus brazos. Su cara observaba atenta cualquier cambio en el infantil rostro.

Sesshomaru sabía qué debía esperar, pero eso no hizo que su sorpresa fuera menor cuando la joven abrió lentamente los ojos ―los dos, ambos sanos―y lo miró directamente. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas orbes llenas de inocencia y luz, algo totalmente desconocido y ajeno para el demonio. Escuchó a Jaken farfullar cosas; siguió ignorándole. No podía despegar la mirada de su obra ―porque no podía llamarse de otra forma―. Allí estaba ella.

Había vuelto otra vez.

Dio media vuelta, preparado para reanudar por fin su viaje. Escuchó dos pares de pies a su espalda, cosa que no le molestó, aunque su mente le exigía detener aquello. Había salvado a una humana. Había devuelto a la vida a un ser que despreciaba. Aquello era inconcebible. Después de haber abandonado ese bosque seguido de cerca por la pequeña Rin y Jaken, seguía repitiéndose las mismas vacías palabras.

Que aquello, no cambiaba nada.

* * *

_Y esto es todo, amigos. Espero que os haya gustado. No sé cuanto hrabrá cambiado mi estilo estos años, yo no he notado mucho._

_Agradezco comentarios y críticas._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


End file.
